The use of server-based applications by remote clients over a network has become ubiquitous. With the widespread use of such diverse server applications, client devices have differing needs with respect to processing data received from or transmitted over a network. Network interface controllers are components that allow network devices to transmit and receive data over a network. Currently, network interface controllers present all network data to the network device host processing systems as a single stream of packets. The packets are presented in the order they are received without any discrimination. This results in network inefficiencies because of the mixed nature of network data when considered from the viewpoint of application software running on the network device host processing systems.